The Storm Before Identity
by Chosen2007
Summary: This story exists Before Sam appeared in The Morgan Identity afer You Still Kiss The Same..It has Las Vegas References still a General HosptialAll My Children crossover. I own none of the characters
1. Chapter 1

The Storm Before identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

Pine Valley

Jason and Kendall were coming from the wedding and he was tired, he held Kendall's hand and they were on the bed. "I'm glad we are home, we are tired and I just want to hold you." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I might have loved our wedding but anyone else's….." Jason said and Kendall responded, "Right there with you." Jason looked at his wife and said, "No regrets." They kissed.

Port Charles- One Week later

Sonny carried in his youngest daughter with him while Brenda stood back and watched the interactions between the two. Brenda had a big smile on her face because Sonny was happy. Vanessa was taken by Leticia upstairs and Brenda sat on Sonny's lap. "How do you feel?" Brenda asked and Sonny responded, "I feel good, I'm married to you and that little girl is our daughter." Sonny held his Brenda and saw Carly walking it.

Pine Valley

Kendall opened the door and it was Erica, their relationship's been a little estranged ever since the marriage to Jason. "You were at a mobster's wedding." Erica said and Kendall responded, "There was classical music, someone went over and kiss the other on the cheek and then when we woke with a horse head." "Don't you see, it's a sign for you to leave," Erica said and Kendall responded, "Mother, no." Kendall shook her head, Ryan walked in with Spike. "Ryan, you're agree, this marriage is…." Erica said and Ryan interrupted, "Kendall's God given right. I have told Kendall, how I felt. However, you know better than anyone that when Kendall has her mind set very little gets in her way."

Port Charles-

"You have a bastard child and you're married to your bitch ex. What's for breakfast?" Carly said, Michael and Morgan tackle their father, Michael then turned to Brenda, "You better make my dad happy." Michael said and then they ran off. "So Sam, I mean Brenda, I mean, which name you're going by these days?" Carly asked and Brenda responded, "Well, it's not the name of insecure bitch, you seemed to have that one." "You're nothing special, I mean, you're bastard child…." Carly said and Brenda responded, "You know Carly, It's a very humbling experience picking up teeth, I don't know from personal experience but I know it's humbling to watch someone do it." Carly stepped up to Brenda and Sonny knew this wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm before Identity

By

Chosen207

Part 2- With it's not over by Daugthy

Port Charles

Brenda sneered at Carly. "Let me make this next point very clear, I'm not Sonny's mistress, I was his ex, I don't hold kids over him and I'm not the same woman." Brenda said and Carly responded, "What does that mean?" Brenda gave her a look and then shoved her out of the way. "You know it was a **good time** finding out about Brenda from Michael, you couldn't tell me!" Sonny reminded her of the breakdown, he told her about the clarity her had for the first time, he remembered and he wanted to make it right. So he found her. "What about me? What about telling me you had a child? Are you ashamed of her?" Carly asked and Sonny responded, "No, I didn't know that Brenda wanted me in Vanessa's life, if I brought it up and she didn't, it would make no sense." "She's your child." Carly said and Sonny responded, "I know that! Brenda was protected up there and she knew like Morgan, Michael and Kristina, how I protect my children. You know that." "That's one constant thing about you Sonny, you love your children, Vanessa is lucky to have you but you really suck as a husband." Carly said and Sonny responded, "Maybe I do suck but I'm going to get it right this time."

I was blown away.What could I say?It all seemed to make sense.You've taken away everything,And I can't deal with that.I try to see the good in life,But good things in life are hard to find.We'll blow it away, blow it away.Can we make this something good?Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Carly left and Brenda watched him. She was happy how he stood up for her and went upstairs to play with her step-children and her child.

Pine Valley

"He is a mobster and you've seen the papers." Erica said and Jason walked in, he knew what was going on. "You're okay." Jason said keeping eye-contact with Kendall. She nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" Jason asked and Erica walked to him, "How dare you drag my daughter to your "bosses" wedding? She could have been killed." Erica said to Jason and he responded, "She was in no danger." Jason walked to Kendall and kissed her on the forehead. "Jason, you're not a husband, your brain damaged, how could you know what to do? You couldn't get it right before with the other women…." Erica said.

Let's start over.I'll try to do it right this time around.It's not over.'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.This love is killing me,But you're the only one.It's not over.

"Stop right there. Don't you ever throw that in his face! If he didn't know to feel, would he have mourned for months about Sam? Would he have been so cautious about me and him?" Kendall calm down and said, "Mom, just please go." Erica respected her wishes and went. Ryan and Kendall talked about Spike for a bit and then left him with his mother. Spike played with Jason and Kendall then Kendall went to work and she walked over to Jason. "You are the best husband I ever had." Kendall kissed Jason on the lips and left.

Taken all I could take,And I cannot wait.We're wasting too much timeBeing strong, holding on.Can't let it bring us down.My life with you means everything,So I won't give up that easily.I'll blow it away, blow it away.Can we make this something good?'Cause it's all misunderstood.Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Jason was talking about business with Sonny over the phone and then there was a knock on the door, it was Carly. Carly walked in and then turned, "How long did you know about Brenda?' Carly asked and Jason responded, "Sonny told me when he invited me and Kendall." "So you couldn't tell me." Carly said and Jason responded, "You would have tried to stop it. That's what you do Carly, if anyone else is happy with someone else, you try to ruin it." Jason hit those words hard because he's still sore about Sam. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for Sam?" Carly asked and Jason responded, "You don't mean it Carly. You never do. You do it again." Kendall came home and saw Carly, "Oh hell no." Kendall said and walked to Carly. Kendall was looking for the words. "I'm not here to…" Carly said and Kendall responded, "What? Come to my wedding; announce that you and Jason have a love child, ripped out his heart every single fucking time you walk in here." Kendall stares down Carly and Carly said, "You have a baby and you shouldn't get into this with me. You might lose it." "You're right Carly and so before you lose blood, get out of our house." Kendall said and Carly walked off. As Carly walked out, Kendall grabbed a dish and was about to throw it. Jason held his hand up and grabbed a vase. "You get much throw distance with this." Jason said with a smile and Kendall laughed then they held each other.

Carly walked off and ran into Erica. "How's our plan coming?" Erica asked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Storm Before Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- Lila never died

Jason was controlling the business with phone calls and Kendall walked in then saw Jason. Jason flashed the one finger in the air. Kendall took her headphones and put them on her head then walked through the room. Jason finished his phone call and told Kendall to come out. "We got to get new signals." Kendall said and Jason responded "I agree." "I talked to your grandmother and she wants to meet my family." Kendall said and Jason gave her the look. "I know, it's like gasoline, a match and I know. Jason, I know you're family is….different." Kendall said and Jason agreed, "That's one word." Kendall added, "I just would like to meet them and believe me I'll have Binks, oh yeah, I have to bring my mother too." After five minutes of debating, Jason buckles.

Sonny got off the phone with Jason told him he was coming and so he told Brenda what's going too happened. "I have to see this. I have to go." Brenda said and Sonny responded, "Do I have to go?" Brenda shook her head no and Sonny responded, "Have a great time." Brenda pulled him in and said, "Vanessa and you are my first priority, however, the Quartermines are special to me too." Sonny understood, however, since Vanessa wasn't home, he took his wife upstairs and Carly who was outside the room heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

The Strom before Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part four

Brenda was first as Lila loved to see Vanessa, Tracy reminded her how little Vanessa would get in the will and Brenda told Tracy to do something about those wrinkles on her face. As everyone came in there was a knock on the door and Carly came with Michael. Brenda knew she should get new locks for the front door and Sonny can dock Max's pay. Carly stood in front of Brenda with that superior smile, "You know Vanessa loves to see her big brother." Brenda said and Carly responded, "Sorry it has your blood, it's half." The door opened next for Kendall, Jason, Erica, Bianca and Jackson. Jason introduces everyone to everyone and then Kendall came face to face with Tracy. "You look like a smart woman, why a low level thug?" Tracy asked and Kendall responded, "My husband is not a thug." "You obviously don't read newspapers, you're too busy running your cosmetics company, what's the name, pukeison?" Tracy asked and Kendall responded, "No it's fusion, you look like you could use a lot of our products but then again our stuff can't work miracles." Kendall walked away, Monica and Alan talked to Bianca about a wing for the Miranda Center in General Hospital, Emily was cooing over the baby, Erica talked to Lila and Jason was walking to Kendall but Carly cut him off, he stare a hole into her and Michael came to him. He walked away with him. Kendall was behind Carly. "You know, I actually see him sad because he misses you. He looks over the door to see if you barged in. If my husband told me he wanted to work things out with you and try to be friends. I would call you myself." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Then undo the damage you done." "No bitch that was all you." Kendall said and the night went from up high…..to tragic.


	5. Chapter 5

The Storm Before Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part five- One Week Later

Kendall was lying in her hospital bed, her stomach felt lifeless and the baby was gone. Carly did it, she shoved Kendall into the wall while Kendall's back was turned and Kendall hit full force. She lost it and Carly was even shocked that she did it. Michael came in and Kendall told him to come in. "I'm sorry for what my mom did. I hope you don't hate me." Michael said and Kendall responded, "I will never hate you Michael." "I'm ashamed of my mom." Michael said and Kendall move slowly to Michael to hug him. Kendall's heart actually hurt because a son said that about her mother. Erica walked in.

Jason was sitting in the patio and Sonny came out. "Michael understands what his mother did and he understands that she has to pay for the things she does." Sonny said and Jason responded, "She's dead to me. I know what Carly did was intentional. "Jason turned to see Carly standing there and he stands up, "Jason, I wasn't aiming to…" Carly said and Jason responded, "Monster…" Jason walked out and Sonny looked at her. "You know when we lost our child, I saw that vacant look in your eyes and but underneath was this rage. I saw what you were going to do. You gave someone that rage against you. Be right with God." Sonny said and walked from her. She got a phone call, she saw who it was and then she walked off a little bit. "Hello. Good. What? Erica doesn't want her daughter to be a target? Just remember I have put more in this project that she has. Kendall is a target and her son Spike. You own me! We tried knocking me up after I drugged Jason and took sperm with the needle. That whole announcement was for nothing at their wedding. Do you still have some sperm left? Use it on her one month before we dump her." Carly hung up and looked away.

"This is a sign Kendall….."Erica said and Kendall responded, "Mother! You're wrong again. I'm staying with Jason." "Why?" Erica asked and Kendall responded, "We have to get through this and we will. I won't leave"

Brenda was holding Vanessa, Sonny walked in and Brenda looked up at him. "If Vanessa was in my stomach, I would. I wouldn't think of it, I would plan it. I would plan every detail of killing her and I know that Michael and Morgan would hate me. I would do it Sonny." Brenda said and Sonny has her arm around the both.


	6. Chapter 6

The Storm before Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 6

Sonny came in to see Michael sitting there watching Kendall and that made him very proud. Michael walked to Sonny and said, "She's family. You watch out for family." Sonny knew Jason went through this road before and so as he. However, Sonny has never been prouder of Michael being a man and Kendall woke up to see that. Sonny told Michael to go to Leticia. Sonny walked to Kendall and Jason was behind him. "You know anything that I say…"Sonny said and Kendall responded, "You can't. " "I failed my…" Sonny said and Kendall sat up then said, "You're not taking the blame for this Sonny. Jason hates it when you do that. You did it for Sam and you will not do it for me. It would be so easy for me to hate!"Kendall cracked then Jason walked over to hug his wife. Then Jason whispered, "Someone wants to see you." Kendall looked over, it was Ryan with Spike and behind them was Greenlee.

Greenlee walked over and put her arms around Kendall. Ryan gave Spike to Kendall and Greenlee said to her, "He's beautiful." Greenlee said and Kendall tears up. "I'm a certified bitch." Greenlee said and Kendall laughed. Greenlee looked over and Jason. "I knew all those times you were watch mob movies, I didn't know you were actually married one. No offense guys." They laughed again and Ryan said, "Actually, Greenlee she put a toy horse head on my pillow one day then gave me the kiss of death, when I ate her pizza." Bianca walked in with Miranda and has Kendall looked around, she had a family. She could hear Zach whisper, "The storm is over. When supremacy reigns, it would be clear."

When Kendall got out, there was a gathering at Jason's place; the kids were off being watched by Michael. Greenlee and Jason were talking. "Thank you for finding me. I will cover Fusion, I will do anything to cover Kendall and she knows it." Greenlee said and Jason responded, "Kendall appreciates it. We're going back to Pine Valley." Greenlee looked over at Kendall and then looked at Jason, "I swear Jason, if that bitch ever gets near again…." "I'll handle it." Jason said and Brenda looked at Michael with the children. "I was thinking, have you ever thought about branching out Fusion?" "If you have any ideas, we're talk _**tomorrow." **_Kendall said and Sonny looked at everything. Ryan walked to him and said, "You don't think this is over, you think Carly is going to try something else." Sonny looked at Ryan and said, "Sadly, yes." Bianca overheard this and said, "What do you mean?" "When Carly feels threatened, she doesn't think, she does." Sonny said and Jason walked over to his wife, they looked at Brenda and she left.

"You know Mr. Morgan, I never thought I would have this big of a family. Thank you for sharing them with me." Kendall said and Jason responded, "What do you want to do with Carly?" Kendall turned to everyone and said, "Nothing for now." Brenda walked to Greenlee, "You're ready to get her back." Brenda said and Greenlee responded, "Oh yeah, Carly won't know what hit her."


End file.
